Tom and Jerry
Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could is a 2018 direct-to-DVD animated musical comedy film featuring the characters Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is a extended remake of the 1991 short film The Little Engine That Could with the combination of the 1989 short film Little Golden Book Land and the addition of Tom and Jerry being characters in the plot and as seen through their point of view. This film is coming soon on Digital HD and will be release on DVD & Blu-ray on May 31, 2018. Summary In a re-telling of the short film The Little Engine That Could, Tom and Jerry help Tillie, a little switch engine, pull the birthday train over a treacherous mountain in order to reach a town that holds a kid's upcoming birthday party and race against time to help Scuffy the Tugboat and his friends fix the hole in the breakwater at Harbortown before the next storm arrives. Plot Eric, a young boy, is excited about his birthday after reading a book and believes that a train will come for him, much to his teenage sister Jill's disbelief. A few hours later, Tom and Jerry, live in a mansions across from each other at Harbortown in Little Golden Book Land, wake up to take a morning shower and eat breakfast and ride in a limousines to the train yard and arrive at the train yard office. The train station's control tower wakes up and in the roundhouse, Tillie, a young little blue switcher engine, along with her best bird friend, Chip, wakes up four other trains: Georgia, a kind all-purpose engine, Farnsworth, a stuck-up passenger engine, Jebediah, a worn-out old engine, and Pete, a gruff, burly freight engine while also dreaming of pull a train of her own. After the tower assigns Farnsworth and Pete their jobs and Tom's failed attempt to capture and eat Chip, Tillie tries to help with the milk train assigned to Jebediah, but is suddenly stopped when the tower insists that she is too small for the job. Georgia is assigned to pull the birthday train. A clown named Rollo leads the toys into the train, including Jeepers, a monkey, Stretch, a basketball player, Missy, a ballerina, Handy Pandy, a panda, Perky, an elephant, Grumpella, a stuffed bird and Tuffy, a small clown mouse. During her journey, after climbing a hill, something goes haywire inside of Georgia causing her smokestack to explode and her boiler had burst and break down forces her to stop at a siding and signal for help. Tillie notices and alerts Doc, a medical engine, who takes Georgia back to the roundhouse. Left behind, Rollo eventually takes Doc's advice of flagging down one of the other engines returning from their daily runs over the mountain. Farnsworth and Pete turn down their offers to pull the train, and Tom and Jerry return to the roundhouse on the handcar while Tuffy stays with Rollo and the toys to flag down another engine. Meanwhile, at his office, Spike is talking Mayor Red on his telephone and using a map and wooden trains to monitor the situation and makes plans for Tootle and Katy Caboose to help carry the birthday train. Tillie asks Tower to rescue the stranded train, which he angrily tries to insist that Tillie will never do the job, but is luckily interrupted by Tom and Jerry's rivalry when Tom hits Tower on the nose with a spade making him yell in pain while chasing after Jerry. Tom then throws a javelin at Jerry, who ducks, hitting the tower in the rear in the progress and causing him to scream in pain in Tom's voice much to Tillie's delight. Spike compares Tillie to his son Tyke due to his small stature and threatens to overthrow Tower and take over command if he bothers Tillie again, much to Tower's shock and disbelief. Jebediah turns down his offer to pull the train because of his age, explains that going over the mountain is too much for him, otherwise he would have loved to help and returns to the roundhouse. Chip, Tillie, Tom, Jerry, and Muscles sneak past the sleeping tower on their way to Habortown. At Harbortown, Beamer the Old Lighthouse is worried because of the breakwater. Previous storms have battered the breakwater so much that the last storm broke a hole in it. As Beamer knows what consequences the next storm will bring, he calls a meeting with the big ships. Scuffy the Tugboat overhears the meeting, and after learning what's wrong, he promises to help fix the breakwater. The big ships laugh at him for such a thought. Beamer orders them to stop it, but Scuffy is determined to prove that a little tugboat like him can do big things. Tillie offers Spike to help Scuffy fix the breakwater. Spike, looking for a way to preoccupy Tillie, Chip, Tom, Jerry, and Muscles while Farnsworth, Pete, and Jebediah try to do the important work of fixing the breakwater, agrees, sending her on her way while also promising to give her promotion. Later, Tillie, Chip, Tom, Jerry, and Scuffy meet up with his friends, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Poky Little Puppy, and Shy Little Kitten, and explain the problem. Despite their fears about getting into trouble, they agree to help Scuffy fix the breakwater. Tootle suggests logs and the Shy Little Kitten suggests sand, but after Katy Caboose comments on Scuffy having rocks in his head, Scuffy sees that a big rock from Cavetown is just what they need. The only way to get to Cavetown quickly is to take a shortcut through Jolly Jungle. Tillie, Tom, Jerry, and their friends collect the birthday train and reach Jolly Jungle and after getting through some vine covered tracks, they make it to Crocodile Bridge. Tillie sneaks quietly across and Tootle tries to do the same, but the crocodiles spot them and make Scuffy fall overboard into the river. Scuffy outraces the hungry crocodiles, but goes over a waterfall and meets up with Saggy Baggy Elephant. Saggy Baggy Elephant also finds Chip and Poky Little Puppy (who went out to look for Scuffy) hiding in a pile of leaves. Meanwhile, Tillie, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Tom, Jerry and Shy Little Kitten have come to the Rabbits' house where Tawny Scrawny Lion is hanging out with his rabbit friends. After getting tossed out of the hammock, Tawny Scrawny Lion agrees to help. After Tillie and Katy Caboose point out they need a big rock and not a carrot, Tawny Scrawny Lion offers to come with his friends to Cavetown to protect them. But from what? Meanwhile, Tuffy, Poky Little Puppy and Scuffy have told Saggy Baggy Elephant about the breakwater, and Saggy Baggy Elephant also agrees to help. He offers them his coconuts, but after Scuffy points out they need a rock, Saggy Baggy Elephant takes his friends along a path to Cavetown. At the train yard, Tower sends Farnsworth, Pete, and Jebediah to fix the breakwater. Back at Harbortown, as Farnsworth, Pete, and Jebediah arrive, Beamer looks out at the storm clouds on the horizon, and along with Mayor Red, Spike and the big ships, is starting to worry whether Tillie, Scuffy and their friends will make it back in time. Up in the mountains, Tillie and Tootle take their friends into Cavetown Tunnel, where they become frightened by the bats, but nevertheless make it through. Outside, they meet up with Poky Little Puppy, Saggy Baggy Elephant, Chip and Scuffy, only to find Shy Little Kitten has gone missing. In order to find Shy Little Kitten, Poky Little Puppy follows her footprints and eventually finds her and her new friend, Baby Brown Bear. After learning about the breakwater, Baby Brown Bear helps his new friends by leading them to a big round rock perched on a mountaintop. Just as the storm starts, Tom, Jerry and all friends with arms and legs push the rock off the mountaintop right down to Tootle. Tillie, Tootle and Katy Caboose escape getting flattened, but the rock pushing down on the track holds them back. After everybody gets back on board does Tillie and Tootle start making a run for it. The rock then chases Tom, Jerry, Tillie and their friends down the track, creating a trail of destruction behind it. Almost to Harbortown, the rock bounces and lands in Scuffy's bathtub car (Scuffy is safely out of the way in Saggy Baggy Elephant's arms). At Harbortown, just as the storm is starting to reach its fury and batter the breakwater even further, Beamer catches sight of Tillie and Tootle and orders the cargo ship to take action. The cargo ship takes out some mattresses from his hold and puts them on the ground. Tootle then slams on his brakes and sends everything flying out of his train. Tom, Jerry, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tawny Scrawny Lion, Saggy Baggy Elephant (still holding Scuffy), and Baby Brown Bear land on the mattresses, and the big rock lands squarely in the hole in the breakwater, plugging it up and preventing Harbortown from being flooded. Eventually, the storm passes and the Golden Sun shines down again. Then everybody holds a party for Scuffy, hosted by Beamer. Beamer congratulates Scuffy for saving the day, but Scuffy gives the credit to all his friends, including Tillie, Chip, Tom and Jerry. After Shy Little Kitten catches everybody's attention by spotting a rainbow in the sky, Tawny Scrawny Lion makes a toast to everybody. Spike promotes Tillie as a reward for her bravery and she pulls the birthday train up a mountain with Scuffy and his friends telling her good luck. Farnsworth and Pete tell her the story of a ghost train that haunts the old track that lead over the mountain. Tillie does not believe in the ghost calling Farnsworth a silly engine, but Tom, Jerry and Tuffy were worried. Tillie manages to finds the old track leading up the mountain. Butch Cat and the Alley Cats pursue the birthday train on a railroad handcart pulling a unused train car. Despite being ridiculed by the animals along the way, Tillie manages to reach the summit after crossing an old bridge that collapses and nearly loses the last train car, but Droopy saves it by applying the Little Red Caboose's brakes. Tom and Jerry fight and beat the Alley Cats to prevent them from eating all food in the Food Car. Jerry scares Perky into one of the other train cars to lighten the load while the Extra Car snaps off and falls into the river while the Alley Cats survive their fall. When Tillie sees the scary cave, she tries to go through the cave. However, the cave says that she is too little. Thanks to Tom's panic, the birthday train escapes an avalanche. Unfortunately, Tillie sees the Ghost Train barreling straight towards her. The Ghost Train knocks Tillie out cold in another avalanche while Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy manage to escape. Eric is woken up by a thunderstorm and is worried about Tillie and the birthday train. After Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy get Tillie regain consciousness using a campfire in her firebox from Barney Bear, she pulls the train out of the snow using her cowcatcher as a snowplough and meets up with Scuffy and his friends. Tom, Jerry, Tillie and their friends chase down the Ghost Train that had taken Rollo and the toys in an attempt to send nightmare to Eric. While the toys sneak out back to the birthday train, Tillie, Chip, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Scuffy and his friends trick the Ghost Train into speeding down a side-track at rapid speed. Butch reveals that he and the Alley Cats were homeless because Tom and Jerry become rich overnight. Tom and Jerry buy the spare bedrooms in their mansions to Barney, Butch and the Alley Cats and they continue their way up the mountain. They eventually make it to the top and travel down the mountain as the storm passes, the Golden Sun rises and a rainbow appears in the sky, before they reach the town, much to Eric's delight and Jill's amazement. Although very tired from her long and adventurous journey over the mountain, Tillie is very proud and happy and tells her best friend Chip, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy that she did what she could. Scuffy and his friends arrive at the train yard and tell the Tower and the engines about Tillie's trip over the mountain. Tawny Scrawny Lion tells everyone not to forget their adventure. During the credits, the following photos are shown: Eric's birthday party, Tom and Jerry show Jill their rivalry, Butch and the Alley Cats are the new roommates in Tom's mansion, Barney was the new roommate in Jerry's mansion, the cargo ship found the Extra Car, the Ghost Train defeated and buried in snow, Tom, Jerry, Tillie, Scuffy and his friends get medals, Farnsworth taking a passenger train, Pete taking a freight train, Jebediah taking a milk train, Tootle taking a toy train and lastly, Tillie taking the mail train over the mountain on the new track with Tom and Jerry as her crew. Cast *Don Brown as Tom *Samuel Vincent as Jerry *Billy West as Muscles Mouse *Michael Donovan as Topsy *Colin Murdock as Butch Cat, Lightning *Maurice LaMarche as Meathead Cat *Spike Brandt as Spike *Jeff Bergman as Droopy, Cousin George *Jim Cummings as Butch Dog *Grey DeLisle as Red *John DiMaggio as Meathead Dog *Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel *Tom Kenny as George *Tress MacNeille as Joan *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear, Alley *Kath Soucie as Tillie, Tuffy, Missy and The Little Wolf *Frank Welker as Perky, Jeepers, Eagle, Slick Wolf, The Big Wolf, Farnsworth, Jebediah and Rollo *B.J. Ward as Grumpella *Neil Ross as Doc, Tower and Panda *Bever-Leigh Banfield as Georgia *Peter Cullen as Pete and the Cave's Voice *Scott Menville as Chip and Stretch *Billy O'Sullivan as Eric *Dina Sherman as Jill *Imbert Orchard as Beamer the Old Lighthouse *Tony Ail as Scuffy the Tugboat *Dillian Bouey as Tootle the Train *Chiara Zanni as Poky Little Puppy *Tony Balshaw as Shy Little Kitten *Emily Perkins as Katy Caboose *Graham Andrews as Tawny Scrawny Lion *Lelani Marrell as Saggy Baggy Elephant *Tony Dakota as Baby Brown Bear *William Hanna as Tom Cat's screams *Mel Blanc as Wile E. Coyote's scream *Sara Berner as Jerry Mouse's scream Changes The plot in this movie is virtually the same as the original 1991 film, it does have its own differences: *The train yard, the roundhouse, the mountain and the town located in a magic land of Little Golden Book Land. **The Big City located near the town. *Cabooses now have been added to Pete's freight train, Jebediah's milk train and Georgia/Tillie's birthday train, included the Little Red Caboose. *Although Jill's name wasn't revealed until the end credits, Eric uses his sister's name. *Tower didn't want to be shut up from his ranting if it wasn't for Tom and Jerry. *Unlike the original, the Little Red Caboose prevents the Reserve Car from falling into the river. *In the original film, Tillie tells Chip that everything is all right, but is interrupted when she is confronted by a gigantic and scary-looking snowy cliff overhanging the rails. In the crossover version, Tillie lets herself finish her sentence before she comes across a scary-looking tunnel. *The basketball player, Stretch, and the monkey Jeepers have more lines. *Although what the tower and the other engines will think is unknown, Scuffy and his friends tell them about Tillie made it over the mountain. *While this crossover has all of the script quotes from the original film with some being changed, this shows all of the script quotes from the original that have been changed and the new script quotes that have been added in this crossover. *The Ghost Train appeared as the new main antagonist in this film but not in the original film. Trivia/Notes *The original voice actors from the original films will reprise their roles. *This film is coming soon on Digital HD and will be release on DVD & Blu-ray on May 31, 2018. *Tootle is a steam locomotive with a 4-4-2 wheel arrangement and a four-wheeled tender, he's got the first pair of wheels under his cowcatcher, fixing an animation error in Little Golden Book Land. *The Little Golden Book Land intro sequence features Tillie, Eric, Jill, Tom and Jerry at the beginning of the film. *The brake sound effect from the 1964 film, The Train is used when an engine puts on the brakes. **The brake sound effect from the series 1 & 2 of Thomas and Friends is also used. *All of the soundtrack from The Little Engine That Could 1991 and Little Golden Book Land are reused for this film. *Some of the American Production Music (APM) library was used for this film, such as Dramatic Impact #1, Dramatic Impact #2, Dramatic Impact #3, Dramatic Impact #5, Dramatic Cue (a), Achievements in Aviation, Adventure Fanfare 1 and House of Horror. This marks the first time library music has been used in the Tom and Jerry franchise. *Fans of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends will notice Scuffy's whistle sounds like Trevor the Traction Engine's whistle. Georgia uses Emily's whistle, Doc uses Arthur's whistle sound, Jebediah uses Skarloey's whistle sound. *The rock chase sequence was a parody of the boulder chase sequence in the 1981 Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. This same scene probably inspired the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends episode "Rusty and the Boulder". *One of the big ships has the same foghorn sound as SpongeBob's alarm clock. *Walt Disney's Carolwood Barn was part of the train yard. The little train depot from Ollie's La Canada Valley Railroad used as the train yard office for Spike Bulldog. *Tower uses Tom's scream when Tom hurts him with a javelin. **Farnsworth uses Tom's scream when he sees Rollo waving his red flag to stop him. **Lightning uses Tom's scream when Meathead bites his tail. *Tom's scream as he got shot into the air by Tower is Wile E. Coyote's scream taken from "To Beep or Not to Beep". The visual effect, referred to as eating the camera, is also part of this scene. *A rendition of the William Tell Overture (Finale) is heard during Tom and Jerry's chase. *The Train Chase music from Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers is heard during the Ghost Train chase. Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could Category:The Little Engine That Could Category:Little Engine That Could films